starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Evil Plans
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= | seizoen= 3 | afleveringnummer= 8 | schrijver= Steve Mitchell Craig Van Sickle | director= Brian Kalin O'Connell | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 5 November | vorige= Assassin | volgende= Hunt For Ziro }} Evil Plans is de achtste aflevering van Seizoen 3 van de Clone Wars. Deze aflevering speelt zich net af voor Hostage Crisis en voor Senate Murders, maar na de The Holocron Heist trilogie. Newsreel 250px|thumb|R2-D2 bezoekt de Droid Spa op Coruscant 250px|thumb|De Council of Hutts Evil plans! With the Jedi Council focused on the war effort, criminal minds are left unchecked to spread fear and corruption. Galactic gangster Jabba the Hutt has sent bounty hunter Cad Bane on a nefarious mission, which shall strike at the heart of the Republic. Meanwhile, the unsuspecting citizens of Coruscant go about their daily lives.... Synopsis Wanneer Senator Padmé Amidala een feestje houdt voor de leden van het Senate Military Oversight Committee probeert ze om Senator Aang van Roona te overtuigen om zijn stem te winnen. Daarom moet alles perfect verlopen. Maar wanneer C-3PO merkt dat de Jogan Fruitcake het Jogan Fruit mist, dreigt het feest in het water te vallen. Anakin Skywalker vraagt aan C-3PO om wat fruit te gaan kopen. Aangezien Anakin Threepio niet vertrouwt, stuurt hij Artoo mee. Op een markt vinden de Droids een kraam van een Khramboan genaamd Droogan die Jogan Fruit verkoopt, maar een harde handel drijft. Uiteindelijk kan Threepio vier stukken kopen voor 32 Credits, de enige stukken die er nog op Coruscant zijn, aldus Droogan. Maar ondertussen worden de Droids in de gaten gehouden door Cad Bane, Todo 360 en HELIOS-3E. Bane is geïnteresseerd in C-3PO als de Protocol Droid van Padmé Amidala en stuurt Todo 360 op pad die weer hersteld werd door Anakin Skywalker na de explosie in de Jedi Temple. Todo begint te preken tegen de Droids over een nieuwe start in hun leven met een bezoek te brengen aan een Droid spa waar ze volledig opgeknapt worden. Hoewel Threepio weigert te luisteren naar Todo heeft Artoo wel oren naar het voorstel. Threepio wil echter de missie afronden, maar wanneer Artoo al op weg is naar het centrum, duwt Todo Threepio in een RGC-16 Landspeeder. Threepio wordt naar een geheime locatie in The Works gebracht waar hij ondervraagd wordt door Cad Bane, HELIOS-3D en J0-N0 naar de geheime plannen van de Senate Building en andere locaties op Coruscant. Ondertussen geniet Artoo van een bezoek aan de Droid Spa waar hij wordt verzorgd door SN-D1 en BO-N1. Wanneer hij helemaal is opgeknapt, vindt hij enkel de vier stukken fruit terug, maar is er geen spoor van Theepio te bekennen. Ook GL-916, een winkeldroid, kan hem niets vertellen. Threepio heeft echter tijdens de folteringen per ongelijk verteld dat Artoo de droid is die alle plannen en plattegronden bezit. Daarom zijn Todo en HELIOS-3E opnieuw op pad om Artoo te grijpen. De Astromech Droid kan hen een tijdlang vermijden, maar wanneer Todo bluft dat hij Threepio gaat uitschakelen als ze de info niet vinden, geeft Artoo zich over. Ook Artoo wordt meegenomen en gefolterd. Cad Bane krijgt op deze manier de plattegrond van de Senate Building die hij nodig heeft voor zijn opdrachtgever. Met de Xanadu Blood reist hij naar Tatooine waar blijkt dat Jabba hem in opdracht van de Hutt Grand Council betaald heeft voor deze informatie. Jabba wil echter verder met Bane in zee gaan en roept de Hutt Council op om hem toestemming te geven voor de volgende missie. Ziro the Hutt bezit immers belangrijke informatie over de Hutts die zij niet willen in de verkeerde handen laten vallen. Bane wordt rijkelijk beloond voor zijn volgende missie... Ondertussen worden een nietsvermoedende Artoo en Threepio opnieuw gedropt waar ze het Jogan Fruit hadden laten vallen. Hoewel het feestje van Padmé al volop aan de gang is, werd het dessert nog niet opgediend. Anakin is boos wanneer de Droids bijzonder laat opdagen, maar Threepio zegt zich niets te herinneren over zijn dag. Padmé is blij dat de Droids het fruit hebben bemachtigd en zegt dat Threepio een opmerkelijke taak heeft volbracht. Senator Aang is opgetogen met zijn favoriete dessert en het feestje is alsnog geslaagd. Nieuw Personages *SN-D1 *J0-N0 *Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo *Droogan *Arok the Hutt *Oruba the Hutt *Marlo the Hutt *Aang *BO-N1 *GL-916 *HELIOS-3E *K-8PO Anderen *Khramboan *Jogan Fruit *Jogan Fruitcake *Manakron System *Senate Military Oversight Committee Onbekend *Onbekende nieuwe alien in kiosk Bekend Personages *Cad Bane *Todo 360 *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Anakin Skywalker *Padmé Amidala *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *HELIOS-3D *TC-70 *Bail Organa *Mon Mothma *Kin Robb *Jakker-Sun *Ziro Desilijic Tiure Droids *8D8 Smelting Operator Cast *Anthony Daniels: C-3PO *Seth Green: Todo 360 *Corey Burton: Cad Bane, HELIOS-3E & J0-N0 *Kevin Michael Richardson: Jabba the Hutt, Gorga the Hutt & Droogan *Matt Lanter: Anakin Skywalker *Catherine Taber: Padmé Amidala *Nika Futterman: TC-70 *Dee Bradley Baker: GL-916 & Arok *Terrence Carson: Senator Aang & alien *Angelique Perrin: SN-D1 & BO-N1 *Tom Kane: Narrator *David Acord: LEP Servant Droid *Jeffrey "Duff" Goldman: Baker Droid Bron *Assassin op SW.com category:Televisie